Legends of Grey: A Star Wars Story
by TheArchitect745
Summary: What happened to the Emperor's Hands after the destruction of the second Death Star? This story follows Ajax, one of Emperor Palpatine's personal emissaries. He walks the line between dark and light how does this affect his life from now on.
1. End of an Empire

**Preface: End of an Empire**

 _There is no Light without the Dark._

 _Through Passion, I gain Focus._

 _Through Knowledge, I gain Power._

 _Through Serenity, I gain Strength._

 _Through Victory, I gain Harmony._

 _There is only the Force._

A young man wearing a dark grey cloak strode through the streets on the outskirts of Eriadu City. He was aware of the group of bounty hunters on his tail. He was the Emperor's Hand, trained in the ways of the Sith. These pathetic hunters would pose no threat. His eyes scanned the streets, searching for a good place to put these fools in their place. Night had recently fallen and few people roamed the streets in this part of town. The young man had been walking here leading his tail so he could dispatch them with few to no witnesses.

He had slowly been probing the minds of his pursuers. They were nt as weak minded as previous bounty hunters he had fended off, but still not strong enough to pose a real threat to him. It had been several weeks since he had been in a fight and he was eagerly looking forward to conflict. He reached out with the Force to touch his twin lightsabers making them ready for combat.

Taking a final turn down a side street he quickly evaluated the area, deeming it suitable for the slaughter soon to ensue. He calmly proceeded along the road waiting for the bounty hunters to follow him around the corner. He began to ready his mind and body, reaching into himself finding the place he kept his strength and mentally unlocking it. After several steps he felt the hunters enter the street. He came to halt in the middle of the road. The hunters adrenaline rose as they each reached for their weapons as the leader stepped forward.

"Ajax! Show me your face so I can look you in the eyes and watch the life fade from your body." The leader shouted. Ajax smiled under his cloak and deliberately lowered his cowl and unclasp his cloak letting it fall to the ground. In the bright moonlight his long brown hair shown. He slowly turned facing the bounty hunters. He stood straight and tall, over two meters in height. He was clad in white and grey loose fitting clothes, his two lightsabers hung prominently on either side of his waist.

"I am afraid I cannot grant you such a pleasure today. For that shall be my reward when I cut you down." Ajax looked up from the ground showing the group assembled his golden eyes and sharp featured face. The five bounty hunters chuckled back a small amount of fear as they all readied their weapons. The leader, his blaster carbine already raised and trained in on Ajax, squeezed the trigger. A crimson bolt of energy erupted from the barrel flying toward Ajax. Ajax thrust out his hand with inhuman speed halting the bolt mid flight. With a simple flick of his wrist the bolt flew off harmlessly to the side. There was a split second of shock emanating from the hunters before all five release a torrent of blaster fire.

Ajax dropped back into the defensive stance of soresu, pulling both lightsabers from his waist and igniting them. One a fiery orange, the other a slightly shorter pearlescent silver. With a flurry of rotations Ajax deftly deflected every bolt fired at him. Soresu was an effortless form for Ajax, having studied it along with his signature Juyo/Jar'kai. Being a purely defensive form he used it often when testing an enemy's capabilities. He found a perverse glee from prolonging a battle only to end it swiftly when changing to his more aggressive signature Juyo.

Ajax toyed with the bounty hunters simply deflecting their blaster fire instead of redirecting it and killing them quickly. He soaked in the growing fear and desperation from the bounty hunters, letting it feed his power, holding it tight building it until he was ready to unleash it. Continuing his pure defense Ajax slowly began approaching the bounty hunters. He decided he had toyed with five foes long enough. He adjusted the angle of his sweeping deflection to redirect the next several bolts back at one of the bounty hunters, quickly dispatching him. He opened his connection to the force to soak in the fear of the dying man. This fueled his power to spilling over. Visible tendrils of silver energy reached out from him.

The remaining bounty hunters faltered, ceasing their assault with blasters. Ajax similarly halted his approach changing his stance to the more aggressive Juyo. There was a moment where the only sound was the gentle hum of the twin blades, quite opposite of the violent torrent of power about to burst from his body.

"Rex, What is he doing?" One of the bounty hunters asked his leader.

"It doesn't matter, there are still more of us. Ready yourselves men." Rex dropped his blaster and drew two curved blades from his back. Following their leader the remaining three hunters drew similar blades, though only one each. Ajax grinned and readied himself. All four opponents descended on Ajax in a flurry of blows. Ajax left his mind and body open to the flow of the force, absorbing the emotions and letting his power guide his hands. He was a whirlwind of orange and silver light as each enemy's attack was met and parried. The four were quite adept at swordplay themselves, each individually a reasonable match for any force user. Unfortunately for them Ajax was not a normal force user and they could not coordinate their attacks at once. Ajax fell into a battle trance allowing the force to control him while being fueled by the rage of his opponents and his own pleasure of combat.

Ajax spun warding off four simultaneous attacks and pushing all four back by unleashing a blast of pure energy. He leapt at a lone hunter cutting him down before the hunter could react. Ajax bathed in the death of his opponent using it to fuel a quick back flip back to the remaining three. All three lunged toward him filled with rage and a growing desperation. At that moment a tremendous shock filled Ajax, a major disturbance in the force flowing into him through his open connection. This caused him to falter in his stance. The leader of the bounty hunters nearly made a fatal blow against Ajax. His superior training allowed him to deflect it but gave the hunters a slightly opening in the battle, causing him to backtrack.

Ajax was still shaken from the disturbance he felt through the force. The bounty hunters slowly gained an upper hand in the duel. In their hubris from the sudden turn in the fight the hunters got sloppy and Ajax was able to cut two of them down. Only Rex remained. Ajax met him blow for blow but was still unable to shake the miserable feeling flowing into him from the force. Rex parried Ajax' next strike and landed a gruesome slash across his chest. Rex followed with a quick slash across the face of Ajax. Ajax retreated into the force trying to subdue the pain from his injuries.

"You are finished Jedi." Rex laughed out at Ajax punching him square in the face. Ajax felt his consciousness wane and slip. The last thing he saw as he slipped into the white unconsciousness was a golden lightsaber blade protrude from the chest of Rex. Ajax absorbed his emotion as he died and let himself fall unconscious.

 _Ajax was floating in space above a lush green planet. Ships filled his vision emerging from hyperspace launching numerous fighters. Ajax turned to see the massive station orbiting the planet. He knew the planet was Endor and the station was the new Death Star. He had been on the station a few weeks prior receiving his orders from the Emperor. He was told of a force user on the planet Eriadu, he was to find and kill her. The fighters streaked toward the station though Ajax knew there was a shield around the station. As the ships approached the station the shield suddenly dropped. Ajax was then inside the throne room, the same room he had kneeled before the Emperor weeks before. Three people stood there; the Emperor, Darth Vader, and a man around the same age as Ajax dressed in black. The three spoke with restrained hostility. The man ignited a green lightsaber and Darth Vader ignited his own crimson saber. The following battle was intense and Ajax watched passively. Soon enough the Emperor stood and shot lightning at the young man. Darth Vader stood from his defeat by the young man and lifted the Emperor into the air being consumed by the lightning before tossing him into the depths of the station. Ajax was again floating in space staring at the station. It suddenly erupted in a massive explosion Ajax watched as the shockwave approached him. He was struck with a terrible force and everything went black._


	2. Journey into Grey

**Chapter One: Journey into Grey**

 _There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side._

 _There is only the Force._

Ajax could feel his mind returning to his body. Darkness filled his vision but he knew he was alive. He delved into himself finding the wellspring of power and his connection to the force. Life surged back into him as the force mended his body. He reached out feeling his surroundings. He was in a small room somewhere outside the city he had been in. Someone else was there, someone with a strong connection to the force. Strong enough to keep him from probing anything further than feeling their presence. He could smell incense and hear a soft voice chanting. He tried to move and his body was wracked with pain, letting out a small welp. The chanting stopped. Someone moved closer to him and spoke with a calm soothing voice.

"You felt it as well, didn't you?" A female spoke. Ajax thought for words unsure what the woman meant or who she might be.

"I know you did." She continued. "I watched your fight. They were no match for you until it happened. I have never felt a power like yours. There is no doubt in my mind that you are connected to the force and you must have felt it.." Ajax was alarmed by her words. There was no doubt in his mind as to who this was. The woman he was sent to kill, the force user. Again he tried to move and again pain shot through his core. This time he also felt restrained.

"Don't try to move yet. You were hurt badly. I treated you and healed your wounds as best I could. There was a rare poison on the weapons those men had. Your wounds aren't healing correctly." Ajax knew he was at her mercy but oddly he didn't feel like she was any danger to him. He allowed his guard to drop slightly.

"Why can't I see?" Ajax questioned.

"You were cut across your face. I have it bandaged. Would like me to uncover your eyes?" Ajax felt a hand gently touch his face.

"Yes, please." He felt the woman lift his head and slowly unwrap several layers of cloth around his head. His vision slowly lightened until the final bandage was removed. He was indeed in a small room with low ceilings. It was softly illuminated by several glowsticks. The woman sitting over him was younger than he thought, closer to his own age. Her connection to the force was normally something found in older force users. She had short golden hair, shaved close on one side, and soft green eyes. Her face was curious with a slight smile and worried eyes.

"Did you feel it?" She asks.

"Yes a tremendous shockwave." Ajax responded even before he could think he continued. "I saw it as well while I was out. The Empire is gone. Destroyed above Endor." The woman expressed a look of shock and relief. Visibly letting tension fall from her shoulders.

"Who are you then? What were you doing on that street?" The woman turned her full attention to Ajax after a moment of reflection. A look of apprehension falling over her face. Ajax didn't speak right away. Who was he now? His Master was gone but did that mean his purpose was gone. This woman had been his mark. After a long moment of thought Ajax answered.

"My name is Ajax. I am… was the Hand of the Emperor." The woman looked scared for the first time. "I was on a mission from the Emperor to find a force sensitive woman on this planet. Those men were bounty hunters. I brought them there when I sensed them following me so I could dispatch them with no witnesses." The woman recoiled from Ajax. Fear consumed her. She let her guard fall and Ajax was able to sense almost everything about her. She did have a strong connection to the force much like his own. The difference was her connection was positive, a wholly good one. Ajax felt sorry for her. He understood her fear, better than most. He took on these emotions from everyone he killed. Including the many force users light or dark. Ajax had a tinge of grief about his past dealings. He had no love for the Empire, but he played it well. It had never been a choice for him. Born with such a strong connection to the force he was identified by the Emperor nearly at birth. He was collected from his family when he turned one and raised by the Emperor's personal servants. It was his life but he had quickly outgrown the Empire as his knowledge and power in the force increased. He only yearned for knowledge in the force and the thrill of combat that allowed him to let the force flow through him. He tried to soften his posture.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I never found the force user I was looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"My Master is gone. I had no real loyalty to him. He helped me hone my abilities, I did the rest on my own. With no Master I have no mission. You are safe from me, and I owe you my life." Ajax sensed her relief. She moved closer to him again. He could feel her probing his mind with the force. Instinctively he put up a barrier but he stopped himself and removed several layers keeping his most personal thoughts secret. He projected a sense of calm and reassurance. She responded with gratitude.

"My name is Rayna. Now you should probably get some rest. Just relax and let my chant heal you." She retreated back to her meditation mat and resumed her soft chanting. Ajax lay still focusing on her voice, it soothed his body and slowly he drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _Ajax felt himself floating. Opening his eyes, Ajax recognizes the planet of Eriadu. He reaches inside himself to to open his mind to his immense well of power and his connection to the Force. He is instantly wracked with a sense of dread. Moments later the form of a massive Star Destroyer fills his vision. Instantly waves of TIE fighters were released along with several landing craft. Ajax blinked and found himself on the planet, in the distance he could see Eriadu City in flames. The familiar sound of a shuttle's landing ramp came from behind him. Ajax turned to see a squad of stormtroopers lead by a single robed figure march toward him. Again his vision changed, returning him to the room were Rayna sat chanting with his body recovering. Rayna was suddenly alerted to something outside as a smoke grenade broke through a window blinding her. A single crimson blade illuminated the smoke speeding forward and cutting her down with ease. As the smoke is cleared away the robed figure stands over Ajax, lightsaber held to his throat. "You failed the Emperor and now I will end you." With deft precision the blade is thrust into Ajax' heart._

Ajax snaps his eyes open. Flashes of his vision still swirling about in his mind. He quickly opens himself up to the Force. He reaches out with his senses. The dread he felt in his vision was not present, though something was off. His vision had been too specific. Ajax always trusted the Force. He knew it never showed something if it weren't important.

He turned his head to see Rayna had stopped chanting and was now asleep on her mat. For the first time he looked around the room, feeling quite a bit stronger than the last time he was awake. The force had mended the poison's effect. His gear was folded and placed neatly on a small table near his feet with his lightsabers prominently lying on top. Looking to Rayna he spotted her own lightsaber close to her mat. The rest of the room was rather spartan in design and function, having only what a single person needed to live. Ajax slowly moved his body testing his injuries and his physical strength. Nothing hurt to bad, not any worse than he had endured in the past anyway. He carefully sat up finding his torso was more or less healed. Ajax swung his feet off the bed feeling the cool floor. His head was still a bit fuzzy as he gathered his belongings and carefully dressed. After clipping his lightsabers to his belt, Ajax stepped over the Rayna. He knelt beside her and gently shook her arm. Rayna lazily opened her eyes taking a minute to adjust with a look of query on her face.

"We have to leave. I don't know how or why but the Empire is on it's way here to kill us both." In that moment Ajax was filled with anxiety and dread. He tried to relay the emotion to Rayna. "We have to go now! They are already here. I saw them in a vision and they know where we are. Hurry!" Rayna sprung from her mat grabbing her lightsaber first.

"We can fight them. I have seen you in combat, an entire legion of the empire would be but a nuisance for you." She seemed adamant. A familiar twinge of excitement washed off her through the force.

"Not this time. Not injured as I am. I saw someone with a lightsaber and the city in flames. Now we are wasting time." Ajax moved to the door, Rayna was put off slightly by his eagerness to flee instead of fight. She grabbed a pack and slung it over her shoulder just as the sound of TIE fighters could be heard in the distance. Her alarm increased. "Now you see, it is an entire legion, not just a strike team. We are outmatched. Do you have a ship?"

"No, I sold it years ago. I have had no need to leave this planet."

"Very well. My ship is outside the city. If we hurry we can reach it but we must hurry." The sound of fighters increased accompanied by the sound laser fire. Ajax burst through the doorway Rayna on his feet. He could see the fighters jetting about the sky making a beeline to the city. Ajax dipped into his wellspring of Force energy pushing it into the muscles in his legs giving him a much needed boost in speed, and lending some to Rayna. They were able to cover much ground quite quickly. The city began to grow larger in their vision just as the sounds of battle grew louder in their ears. TIE fighters zipped overhead occasionally letting out pot shots to the ground around them. Ajax cut sharply to the east toward the small space port on the edge of the city, they hadn't asked any questions about his travel and had good security.

Ajax continually fed energy into Rayna's and his legs, keeping up their breakneck speed was quite draining. He felt an intense presence tainted with the dark side of the force. Ajax spun his head to see the landing craft speeding overhead toward the same space port. They were very close now. Ajax knew escape was nigh impossible. Even if they could evade the troops on the ground and the TIE fighters in the air, there was still the Star Destroyer in orbit. Still more where would they go? He would be forever on the run from the reach of the Empire.

He watched the craft land in the spaceport, in a separate bay than his own ship was in. Reaching into his belt Ajax retrieved his comm, issuing a signal for his ship to begin start up procedures. It took only a few more seconds at the incredible speed they were traveling for the pair to reach the landing bay with his ship quietly idling ready to take off with only a few commands. As the pair sprinted toward the ship a blast door opposite the ship slid open revealing the foes. A dozen stormtroopers blasters ready they opened fire immediately. Ajax was in the lead, his lightsabers were out and ignited in an instant deftly stopping the barrage before they could make contact. Not wanting to toy with this lot, he sent many bolts right back to their origin. Ajax reached out with the force searching for force user he knew was present. He could feel them but not pinpoint them. He sensed the second group of troopers moments before they fired their barrage. His orange and silver blades drew wide circles in the air as he leapt backwards to shield Rayna from the second assault. He landed next to her close enough to feel her body against his. Her golden lightsaber was ignited ready to catch the bolts, though she would have been a second too late to stop them all had Ajax not intervened.

"To the ship. Now! I will hold them. No argueing." She nodded holding her blade out to bat away the few bolts aimed at her. Ajax kept redirecting blaster fire dropping more stormtroopers with each second but they kept filling their fallen ranks. Where were they coming from. Then suddenly all shots stopped. Ajax glanced around holding his guard. No more troopers stood in the doors. Dozens of bodies lay in their place. It was only then that he could pinpoint the force user. They casually stepped out from the edge of the blast door and strode over the fallen troopers.

"Ajax. The Emperor spoke highly of your abilities. You must have done well hiding your power from him. No small task. It is too bad you could not hide everything from him." The voice was a female. Her presence in the force was strong.

"The Emperor is dead! Why are you here?" Ajax faced the female brining his blades up into his familiar Jar Kai stance.

"He sent me to kill you just before he died. I received the order as his final breaths. He knew you weren't loyal, but he kept you in the fold due to your power. Now you must die. For the Emperor!" She ignited a crimson blade raising it high over her head and charging Ajax with incredible speed. Ajax met her blade with ease. Their blades clashed with a sharp hiss followed by the female launching into a flurry of strikes. Ajax met and blocked each strike letting his body fade into the force allowing it to guide his movements. The strikes of his enemy began coming faster and at more oblique angles forcing Ajax to compensate his blocks to more deflecting strikes. He was able to hold his ground only backpedaling a few times but unable to make any solid strikes. His opponent was using vaapad, an extremely aggressive combat style focusing on pure attack fueled by hate. Ajax had faced few opponents who could truly use the style with any effectiveness. He was forced to drop into soresu when he realized this. Defense became easier. Strikes were turned back on his opponent until he was holding solid ground. He could feel her anger rising as the realization that he could hold her back began to set in.

"You may be strong in the force and a fierce duelist but you cannot defeat me. Hate will only fuel you for so long." Feeling in a much more comfortable place in the duel Ajax let himself over fully to the force. He could see the hate flowing out of her.

"You sound like a jedi, you fool. The Dark Side is more powerful than you can imagine. If only you had embraced it, even Darth Vader would have fallen to you. But you chose a different path." Her attacks increased with intensity and speed. Ajax was still able to deflect and block her attacks though it took a bit more work. He knew all he had to do was wait for her to use up her fuel and slow down allowing him to strike.

"I am no jedi, and you are no sith. Your loyalty to that tyrant has blinded you to the possibilities in the force. The dark side tells you it frees you but it relying on it solely holds you back from the true potential of the force." Ajax was goading her. Her reliance on hate gave her a weakness he could exploit. The more he made her angry the faster she would burn out.

It did not take long for it to manifest in her attacks. She began to visibly tire. Her attacks slowed and she over extended more and more. Ajax finally had his opening. Quickly engaging with her with a flurry knocking her off balance and giving him room to move, he leapt backwards. Ajax adjusted his grip and stance before rushing his opponent with a series of blows. His connection to the force manifested visibly as he reached deep into himself and allowed it to empower his strikes. After his first series of blows his enemy was the one backpedaling. This would not do. He needed to show her why the dark side alone could not prevail. He moved around her boxing her in, making sure she could not escape. His attacks came from separate angles forcing her to split her attention. As his attacks increased in speed her blocks and guard began to falter. Finally after several intense seconds of relentless attack she was unable to block both blades. Ajax reached out with the force while holding her eyes in a calm gaze. His shorter silver blade thrust toward her as his orange blade swept up across her body. She dropped her crimson blade to intercept the orange blade as his second silver blade pierced her chest. As her life left her body he drew all her hate and fear into himself. He watched as her all light left her and reveled in the thrill of victory. He disengaged his blades and let the body of his enemy slump to the ground. As he slowly retreated from the Force the world around him came back into focus. TIE fighters still screamed overhead, sounds of battle filled the air. He suddenly remembered why he had been here.

Ajax spun on his heels facing the ship. His loyal ship. He had long abandoned the Interceptor that he was issued from the emperor. It gave away his identity to anyone that saw it. The light freighter he had called home for many years was a welcome sight. It sat on the landing pad quietly humming waiting to reach the stars. The boarding ramp was down and Rayna stood peeking around the door. Her eyes were fixed on him with a mixture of fear and amazement. He ran to the ship bounding up the ramp and slamming his palm against a screen.

"Strap in Rayna. This might get a little rough." Ajax bounded through his ship toward the cockpit. Rayna followed quickly. He leapt over the chair and punched in the commands for take off. The freighter shuddered and gently rose into the air. Ajax pointed the ship towards the sky and pushed the thruster to full. It took seconds for them to break the atmosphere. A single Star Destroyer filled his viewscreen, a steady wave of TIE fighters streaming from its hangar bay. A squad of TIE's diverted their route and fell in behind the ship. Ajax adjusted his heading for a patch of empty space.

"Where are we going?"

"There is only one place I think we will be safe. The planet I saw in my vision. The people who caused this will hopefully welcome us." Ajax programed his navicomputer and hit the hyperdrive. The stars stretched out before them and the ship slipped into hyperspace.

With the streamers of hyperspace flying by the viewport Ajax allowed himself to rest. He had never seen that woman before and she was strong. What's more is that if she was a hand of the emperor then he wasn't the only one. They weren't the only ones. He could feel them out in the galaxy. The part of his mind he blocked off for his connection to the emperor was soon flooded with thoughts as several hands realized their lord was dead and they weren't the only ones. Ajax pushed those thoughts aside. He had a new journey. He focused his mind on the connection to the living force allowing it to relax his body and remedy his sore muscles. Several minutes passed before he remembered he was not alone on his ship.

"Are you alright?" He spoke as he turned toward Rayna.

"That lady? She was Sith? And you? Your power, is like nothing I have seen."

"My power comes from the force, nothing more. When you surrender your entire being to it's influence anything is possible. The lady was like me. She was not Sith, she was a hand of the emperor, or she said she was. I didn't know there was anyone but me. I can sense many more, just another thing the emperor hid from me." Ajax stood and walked from the cockpit. Rayna sat for a moment before following him. She found him sitting in the lounge. It wasn't big but there were a few seats and a table. She knelt in front of him.

"Teach me. I have never witnessed anything like what you do. Not even in holocrons." Her face seemed sincere but Ajax was uncertain.

"Why do you want to learn? My path has not been easy and it will only be harder. With other hands out there, my path is clear." The statement confused Rayna.

"I have watched you in combat twice now. I felt your essence. You use every emotion but never let them control you. Your connection to the Force is extraordinary. To have a connection like that is the true goal of any jedi." Ajax looked down at her.

"I am no jedi. But I am no sith. Neither tradition allows for a connection like I have. The jedi focus on serenity and distance from emotion, the sith use emotion as fuel but are too easily consumed by them. I have traveled both paths and found them lacking. To truly be one with the force you must ride each emotion as it rises and allow it to pass letting another take its place. The force is alive. I can teach you little, the path must be found by yourself but I can show you how to see it." Rayna was pleased. She smiled and stood. Ajax looked her over once more. She was rather attractive in this light and she looked tired. The recent events had happened so fast.

"You are exhausted, you can have my bed. Come with me." He led her through the ship to a compartment near the cockpit. Inside was a spartan room with a bed, a few shelves that held several holocrons and a holoprojector. Rayna entered and sat on the bed.

"What about you?" She looked around. There was no other beds that she had seen. The ship only seemed to be outfitted for one. "Where will you sleep?"

"I will meditate in the lounge. Don't worry about me. Get some rest we have a few hours before we reach Endor." She gently laid down as Ajax left the room.


	3. Finding a New Path

**Chapter 2: Finding a New Path**

 _There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish._

The forest moon of Endor hung silently in space amidst the carnage of the Empire's super weapon. Ajax sat in the cockpit of his ship surveying the scene. What had been a massive space station now formed a half ring of debris around the moon. The place was almost sicken through the force, that much death in one place leaves a scar.

"Rayna get up here you should see this." He called down the passage. She appeared a few moments later and let out a gasp when she saw the destruction of the base.

"All those people. So much death. No wonder." She sat solemnly as Ajax piloted the freighter into the atmosphere. He sped over the canopy searching for a clearing. After a few moments a landing pad emerged from the trees. It looked new but it was built with wood not the duracrete he was used to. It was large enough for his ship even though a Corellian YT-1300 sat on the pad already. Ajax brought his freighter in for a landing just as five men with blasters emerged from the catwalk leading into the canopy. All blasters were trained on the ship.

"When we exit stay behind me." Ajax stated as he stood to disembark from the ship. She quietly followed. Ajax stood as the loading ramp descended, at the bottom stood five men. Four of them wore forest print battle armor the other a pair of captain's pants and a black vest over a white shirt. Ajax took a few steps down the ramp projecting a sense of calm and friendship. The man with the vest spoke first.

"Who are and what do you want?"

"My name is Ajax. I'm hear to talk to Luke Skywalker."

"You're not with the Alliance? How do you know Luke?"

Ajax pulled back his cloak revealing his lightsabers. Then men trained their weapons on him. "I am here in peace. Do not force this to escalate into violence."

"Han! Let him through. He is no danger to me." A blonde man in his early twenties walked onto the platform. He was dressed all in black with a lightsaber hanging on his waist. The five men lowered their blasters and moved aside for Luke.

"Hello friend. I felt you when you entered the system. How can I help you?" Ajax stepped off the loading ramp and clasped hands with Luke.

"I saw you defeat Darth Vader and the Emperor. I came here to warn you. There are people out in the galaxy who still work for the emperor and wield the force with darkness. These people know who you are and wish you harm. I can explain more if you have somewhere private." Luke looked at Han and he nodded his head.

"We can talk in the Falcon, it's the most privacy we will get down here." Luke led Ajax to the YT-1300.

"Rayna stay with these men I'll find you soon." Rayna was caught aback by his statement expecting to be involved. Han took a step toward her.

"Are you hungry? We have some food in the village."

"Go Rayna it'll be fine." Ajax turned and walked up the boarding ramp of The Falcon. Inside Luke sat next to a dejarik table with a serene look about him.

"Now I have a few questions. I already know you are strong in the force, maybe the second strongest I have ever felt. Who are you." His face turned inquisitive.

"My name is Ajax. I was the Hand of the Emperor. Do not judge me on that please. I had no ties to him it is just how I was raised. I have studied the teachings of Sith and Jedi from the holocrons I have found throughout the galaxy."

"Hand of the Emperor? I am not familiar with that rank."

"I was the manifestation of the Emperor's will in the galaxy. He sent where I was needed to fulfill a task. Sometimes I was an assassin sometimes an archaeologist. I held no ties I merely did a job, sometimes a gruesome one but each one taught me something new about the force." Ajax held nothing back. He felt something strong from this man, he had a great destiny ahead of him.

"You're telling the truth, it sounds absurd but it is true. Well, you said who saw me defeat my father."

"He was your father. That is interesting. To answer, the force lives inside me, through me. I often have visions while meditating the force guides my hand in everything. I was unconscious and I watched the events that took place here through the force."

"You are gifted. These people who are going to harm me who are they?"

"Apparently I was not the only Hand as I had been told. The Emperor had many in his employ, all force users. We all had a mental link to him and now that he is gone that link has spread to all of us to a degree. I can sense them, hear some of them, and they are confused and angry and many of them know you brought about the death of their master. They might not know where you are like I did but it was their life to find difficult marks."

"Well that is perplexing. I am still learning but I held off Darth Vader so I am sure I can handle his assassins. You said you may be able to help me?"

"Through my connection to the force and the mental link I share I can find these people. Not just to protect you but to protect the balance of the force. That much unrestrained darkness is bad for the galaxy. The Emperor kept a tight leash on his subjects but without guidance they will run rampant. I meditated on my journey hear and the force guided me on a new path. Quelling the rising darkness in the galaxy." Luke didn't move for a few long seconds. He finally let out a breath.

"I am not about to order you to do this but it isn't a bad plan. I clearly do not understand the force as you do. It seems to me like you don't even need me. Why come here at all?"

"I didn't know where else to go. I was fleeing Imperials." Luke stood, seeming a few years older, and headed for the exit.

"Well you are welcome here as long as you want. Don't mind the locals they are just curious." He walked down the ramp and Ajax trailed behind him. He followed Luke down the catwalk and into a large village of small huts. Soldiers were scattered around the treetop complex. Stormtrooper armor, the spoils of war, littered the area in crude mockeries. Ajax spotted Rayna with a group of injured soldiers silently chanting, using her powers of healing like she had done with him. He approached but stayed on the edge of the area until she had finished. Moments later she stood and bowed to the group. Rayna turned to see Ajax on the edge of the gathering. She smiled and trotted over to him.

"These men fought off hundreds of troopers. Impossible for such a small group, but apparently the locals helped. Creatures called Ewoks. I was able to help some of them with my healing." She paused looking over her new teacher. "I'm sorry how did your meeting go?"

"As expected. We are going to stay the night here. We will plan and leave tomorrow. Enjoy yourself, tonight we are free and safe. This will not happen again any time soon." Rayna nodded and walked away.

The rest of the night proceeded easily. Ajax met with Luke's sister Leia, who had no idea about her true potential with the force. She introduced herself as a leader in the Rebel Alliance. Ajax was familiar with them through security briefings, he had even hunted some of their operatives. She was kind but determined with a powerful demeanor. He also met with Han Solo, the pilot of the ship he and Luke spoke on, and a squad leader in the Alliance. They spoke of the events of the past days and Ajax recounted his journey. As the day turned into night Ajax found himself around a fire with Rayna next to him, Luke to his right, the shaman of the tribe named Logray, and a golden protocol droid called C3-PO who interpreted the conversations to Logray. Luke had been talking about his training under Master Yoda.

"I am not as knowledgeable as he is but I feel I have a firm grasp on the Force."

"I am familiar with Yoda. I was briefed on him early in my career. He is officially listed as deceased but I was told he escaped the purge and was in hiding. I even followed up on a few leads the Empire had gathered that turned out to be false. I looked more into him years ago. He was wise, to lived that long in the force." Ajax held a solemn gaze.

"He told me about the force but we didn't have time to go into any detail. Perhaps you could share some insight?"

"Imagine two stars trapped in each other's gravity well struggling to keep themselves orbiting a central point. Over time one star or the other starts using too much energy it grows in size and disturbs the balanced orbit. In response the other star soon begins to steal energy from the larger one in order to stabilize the orbit, it does this until they are again equal in mass and their orbit settles into balance again. The Force is like those two stars. Constantly striving to achieve balance. When one aspect of it begins to grow to powerful the other side fights back and reigns the balance back in. No one aspect of the Force can be dominant. Good cannot exist without evil. There is no dark without the light."

"That is why there are people like you. To keep the balance?" Rayna spoke up while listening close to her new Teacher.

"The Force moves through me and guides me. I am merely an instrument of its will." Ajax responded humbly.

"How does you deal with dark emotions? Yoda seemed to think they could control you if you gave in to them." Luke asked.

"It's about control. You must control yourself. Your emotions are not who you are. They are a response to stimuli. They can be great allies in times of need use them but do not give in to them. They must be viewed as tools. You must use them for the task or discard them. Ignoring and suppressing them only hinders you." Rayna was staring intently at Ajax soaking in every crumb of knowledge. Luke seemed satisfied.

"I could learn a lot from you."

"That is not how our paths cross. You are destined for greatness, you must carve your own path. I only hope my wisdom can help you." Luke nodded and stood looking very tired.

"I think I head off. It has been a long day. I have much to think about." With that Luke walked away toward a small hut. For the first time the Ewok spoke to the droid. C3-PO nodded and responded to him.

"Logray says that you are a very wise shaman and that you may have his hut for the night to sleep. I would like to add that I have served with many wise leaders in my day and you are among the wisest."

"Tell...Logray that I accept his offer graciously." Ajax bowed to the small creature and stood. Rayna followed suit as Logray showed them the way. The hut was not too small, Ajax only had to bend a little. A sleeping area was arranged against one wall all the others were covered in fetishes and baubles that were no doubt sacred to the Ewoks. Ajax sat in the middle of the hut and crossed his legs. Rayna knelt beside him.

"You take the bed. You haven't had proper sleep in days. Your body needs to recover. I do not mind sleeping in the floor."

"I do not mind Rayna. I am much better. You have had an equally stressful few days. Your entire world has been upended."

"Change is good for the soul. Besides why don't we just share it, no that we are away from the fire it is quite a bit colder. We would be warmer together." He was caught off guard by her response. In one hand he was happy to hear she was taking her transition so well, she could turn out to be a good student. On the other he could not deny the attraction of the idea.

"For warmth. It is rather cold." Ajax crawled to the sleeping mat to be joined by Rayna. They positioned close to one another and Ajax pulled a blanket over them. He could not stop thinking about her being so close. He had been attracted to her from the moment he regained consciousness. She had so readily followed him and asked to learn from him. Ajax laid his arm possessively around her stomach. Rayna responded by scooting closer to him. He retreated into his mind and let sleep take him for the first time in two days.

 _A planet hung in space. Surrounded by debris from centuries of conflict. A lone ship flew toward the planet. On the planet a human male walked decisively down the street. He was cloaked but walked with authority. He walked through a cantina to a private room. Inside he removed his cloak and sat opposite another human. He placed a lightsaber on the table between them._

 _"The Emperor is in need of your services."_

 _"I have always been loyal to the Empire my lord. Balmorran Arms is at your service."_

 _"I need lightsabers. I supply the crystals but I need you to make the hilts."_

 _"My lord, I do not know how to build one of these."_

 _"Do not fear, the Emperor provides." The man removed a datapad and placed it on the table. The businessman reviewed the datapad and nodded._

 _"Balmorran Arms would be happy to serve the Empire in this capacity. When do you need them?" The businessman stood and extended a hand. As the other man stood his overbearing demeanor crumbled and he looked nervous. He turned and look right at Ajax locking eyes with him. He reached out and the lightsaber flew into his hand and ignited with a deep blue blade._

 _"We are not alone." The man leapt toward Ajax and sliced him in half._

Ajax awoke with a scream. Jolting upright and igniting his silver blade to deflect the attack. Rayna woke and screamed drawing up behind Ajax. He looked around, he was still in the hut on Endor. There was no lightsaber wielding opponent. He was sweating heavily and breathing deep.

"Ajax! What is it? What is wrong?" Rayna lightly touched his back. Ajax spun with his blade realizing the instant before he would connect. He stopped and deactivated his blade, dropping it before Rayna. She looked terrified, her mouth was open in a scream but no sound came out. Ajax wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Rayna. I saw him, the Force showed me my first target. I think he saw me." She pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean he saw you?"

"My vision, it was happening just now. It was like I was there watching events unfold in real time. Then one of the hands sensed my presence, he looked right at me. Most of the time I am simply an observer but this time it was like I was there."

"So where are we going next?" Rayna smiled. Ajax smiled.

"Balmorra."


End file.
